


Lace and Silk

by BlueTeaParty



Series: The Asshole and his Cinnamon Rolls [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Mass Effect one, Shenko Smut Thursday, shepard showing his ass off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Shepard has a little kink he likes to indulge in, and he’s about to let Kaidan in on his secret.





	Lace and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thankyou to bardofheartdive, who let me adapt a certain line into this fic <3

Kaidan had to look twice to make sure.

They were in the cargo bay, doing their usual workouts. Kaidan was concentrating on his biotic exercises, while Maric was completing his physical workout with Garrus.

It wasn’t anything that they hadn’t done a million times before. In fact, the only reason he probably noticed anything was because of the unusual flash of non-regulation colour, contrasting starkly against Shepard’s dark skin.

Maric was wearing a pair of bright _yellow_ lacy underwear.

Kaidan moaned slightly in surprise as a jolt of lust went straight to his groin. The fact that such a domineering, _masculine_ man was wearing such a dainty piece of clothing under his military uniform, that he was wearing it while fucking _sparring_ of all things...the dichotomy of it was making his pants grow tight.

Adjusting himself slightly, Kaidan made his way over to where Maric and Garrus were finishing up. The fucking asshole grinned when he noticed the expression on Kaidan’s face, wiggling his ass slightly with a wink. The bastard had planned this no doubt.

“Can I have a word with you Commander?”

Maric smiled, taking a quick swig of water before replying, “Anything for you, Lieutenant.”

Kaidan led Maric into a secluded corner of the cargo bay, near some storage crates, before reaching down to grasp his ass, pulling the commander against him harshly.

Maric moaned, the sensation bordering on painful, but it was just the way he liked it. He panted, grinning into the harsh kiss that Kaidan imposed on him. He fucking loved it when he got the other man this riled up; breaking that grand self-control was a treat.

He would have worn his panties sooner if he had known he would get this sort of reaction. His cock was so hard, leaking precum against the inside of his lacy underwear but he ignored it in favour of the show from the other man. Kaidan undid his belt, pushing his pants down so he could see Maric’s lace in all its glory. Smirking, he stared at the dark cock straining against the bright underwear.

“Very nice,” Kaidan purred in appreciation. Maric shivered, waiting for the other man to call the shots. He didn’t have to wait long.

“You’re going to turn around now commander,” Kaidan growled into his ear, dark and deep. “And you’re going to keep those pretty panties on, and I’m going to make you cum in them." A shiver ran through Maric at the words, remembering the last time someone had said something similar to him, then Kaidan's voice pulled him back to the present. "You’re going to make a mess inside of them like the slut you are.”

Kaidan’s hand reached down to grope his ass, the movement grinding the lace against him, and tugged him around so the other biotic could grind his hard cock against his lace covered skin, and suddenly there was nothing he wanted more than Kaidan’s cock in his ass.

“Please,” he gasped out. “Fuck me Kaidan, _please!_ ”

Kaidan smirked, one hand pushing Maric roughly down over a crate, the other undoing his own trousers. "Going to fuck you fast and hard, fill you so full, Commander…”

Shepard whimpered, stomach clenching at the words. Fuck, but Kaidan did have the most wonderful bedroom voice. He felt Kaidan’s hands groping his ass before pulling his panties down slightly, then a hand was in his pockets for the lube that was stashed in there.

“Stay put.” The feeling of Kaidan leaning over him and whispering in his ear is exhilarating. He gripped the side of the crate to steady himself.

The snap of the tube being opened had Maric tensing in anticipation. He breathed steadily out to relax himself again and gasped as a slick finger teased his entrance. The first finger went in easily, quickly spreading the lube around. Shepard tried to fuck himself on the finger but Kaidan’s hand returned to the back of his neck and he stilled. Maric resisted the urge to whine and was rewarded with a second finger. This time he couldn’t stop the moan slipping out, more so when Kaidan leant over and nipped at his neck.

“You better be ready commander,” Kaidan’s voice was husky, beautifully deep, and Maric nodded desperately as the fingers left him empty. “Keep your ass steady for me.”

Kaidan lined himself up with Maric’s opening and entered him slowly, moaning with pleasure as Maric’s ass opened up and accepted his cock. He loved the sight of his own cock disappearing steadily inside the other man. He pushed Shepard down, revelling in the hot, tight pleasure wrapped around his dick.

“Fuuuuuck, you take my dick so well Shepard. You’re such a fucking slut.” Kaidan slid out slowly, then pushed back in to punctuate his words.

“Ah! Oh god, fuck!” Maric was panting hard, body shaking as he tried to keep still like Kaidan told him to.

Maric kept a tight hold on his biotics as Kaidan fucked him; he didn’t exactly want to put on a light show. The rough slide of that dick inside of him was making it hard though, hitting all the right places for him to be able to come untouched.

And soon.

“Oh god.” Maric closed his eyes as the head of Kaidan’s cock brushed his prostate. “Right there, right there! Please!” he begged.

Kaidan obliged, angling his dick to making sure to hit that spot each time he slid into Maric’s tight hole. Shepard couldn’t think of anything but the feeling of Kaidan’s cock sliding in and out of him, moaning mindlessly all the while.

Practically mounting the other man, Kaidan fucked him fast and deep, just as he promised. He fisted his hand into Maric’s hair, holding him in place, “Fuck, you’re such a whore, Shepard.”

Finally, Maric’s muscles tensed around Kaidan’s cock. He bit down on his fist to stifle the loud scream that threatened to escape as he released, untouched, into his lace. Kaidan, feeling the rhythmic tensing, wasn’t too far behind and he sunk his teeth into the meat of Maric’s shoulder to stifle his own moans.

His ass felt sore in the most delicious way and he moaned when Kaidan’s cock slipped out of him. He wiggled, feeling a little of Kaidan’s cum slip out of his stretched hole, felt his own cum against the silk of his underwear. He was positively filthy and he _loved_ it.

“Mmm, would have done that sooner if I knew that was the reaction I was gonna get.” Maric’s blue eyes twinkled in the dim of the closet and Kaidan couldn’t help but smile back, leaning in to gently kiss the other man.

“I’ll admit though,” Kaidan suddenly became adorable bashful, like whatever he was about to confess was embarrassing, “I never thought that you’d be into wearing this sort of stuff.” He pulled the band of Maric’s lace, letting it slap back against the others skin. “Never thought _I’d_ be into you wearing this sort of thing either.”

Maric shrugged like he didn’t care, but his smile said he was pleased. “I’m glad you are. It's probably one of the few things I let myself enjoy out here.”

Kaidan chuckled, leaving another quick kiss on other’s lips, “And you’d probably do it anyway, regardless of how I felt.”

The grin that split the other sentinel’s face told Kaidan that he was completely right. Shepard tended to do things and damn the consequences. Though, Kaidan mused, for some odd reason, that’s what he loved about this particular bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you to hawkeykirsah and bardofheartdive for beta-reading this on incredibly short notice <3
> 
> \---  
> The theme for this month's Shenko Smut Thursday was “First time”, so I choose to go with two firsts;  
> 1) First time Maric shows Kaidan his lingerie kink  
> 2) First time I’ve written Kaidan as a top :P


End file.
